1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP) that has high efficiency discharge characteristics and that can be easily fabricated, and more particularly, to a material for preparing a protective layer of a PDP and a PDP including the protective layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional plasma display panel (PDP) protective layer may be formed in double layers by coating a magnesium oxide powder prepared using a vapor phase method on a magnesium oxide poly-crystal thin film. At this time, the magnesium oxide powder can be prepared by heating magnesium in a chamber, injecting an atmosphere gas such as oxygen (O2), hydrogen (H2), argon (Ar), etc. into the chamber and then oxidizing the atmosphere gas. However, the magnesium oxide powder prepared using the above vapor phase method has many defects.
Since magnesium needs to be vaporized in order to prepare the magnesium oxide powder by using the above vapor phase method, the preparation time increases and the preparation conditions are complicated, thereby increasing the preparation costs.